The Missing Dragon
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: The Malfoy Heir was stolen fifteen years ago and has been missing ever since. He was thought to dead by most of the wizard world, an unfortunate lost lamb, however he is alive and well in the muggle world as a singer, a single father, and a son to two women. Now his life will collide with the one he was meant to live in with a certain scarhead to help show him the way. Drarry.


_Hey, this is my first fic in the Harry Potter domain, so it really is more of a test run for this story to see if I should really put in the effort to making it a complete story. If it does have enough positive feedback, I'll gladly finish it. The story's rating is subject to change as story progresses. _

_~ TLS_

* * *

**The Missing Dragon**

**Prologue**

**By: TLS**

* * *

"My son, my little angel," a blond haired woman sobbed into the shoulder of a blond man as he held her holding in his own tears. It would be unseemly for the Aurors to see the him cry, as a Malfoy he must be able to hold him together and support his family in these times.

"Lord Malfoy," Interpreted an Auror, "I'll need to finish asking you some questions please."

He nodded and kept his usual composure, as if his infant son had not been taken just hours ago.

"When did you find your son missing, Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius being to tell him that he had chosen to accompany his wife, as usual, to check on their son for his scheduled feeding, when they had felt the wards go off in his son's room. Rushing they made it to see the room with a few scorch marks, a few broken objects, a few stolen baby things and a broken window. Their son was not in his crib and so they had then proceeded to call the authorities.

The Auror seemed to be the professional among the party called, and kept his face and any feeling towards the Malfoy's neutral due to the seriverty and how high profile this case would be. His answer was indeed meant to comfort the parents but did little in that respect, in fact it just enhanced their sense of hopelessness.

"We'll do our best in finding him."

Narcissa had began to sob louder at the man's words. Lucius had given in and buried his face against his wife's hair and allowed a few silent tears to escape.

His first and only heir, his first and only son, his little dragon-was gone.

* * *

_knock,knock. _

"Mrs. Caplan," A loud, and rough sounded voice called at the door.

A plump elderly woman got to it and opened the door already knowing, it would be the groundskeeper by the sound of it. What he was doing at the door at this hour was beyond her and he would get a stern talking to.

"Mrs. Caplan, Ah found this lillun in the back near the shed," he had said quickly showing her, a tiny little baby wrapped in a light green blanket.

"Oh dear," she said in shock at the surprise that the young man before her told her. She had clearly heard he disgust in his voice. He had been an abandon child too, raised by her in this very orphanage.

"Follow me, Charles," she took the child from his arm made her way to her office next door.

She turned the lights on and look down at the child while making her way to her sit. He was a little angel in appearance. With the lightest blond hair she had ever seen and paler than the moon in the night sky. His large gray eyes shone almost like silver, blinked curiously at her , before closing-almost like he dismissed her presence.

"What happened, Charles," she addressed the young man in front of her.

"Ah heard cryin' from outside Mah room, Mrs. Caplan, I'd thought tha one of the other kiddies had sunk out and hurt themselves. So Ah went out and check Mahself, but this un there near the shed."

Pausing the young man gestured to the basket he was holding, "this was all I found with 'im"

Mrs. Caplan look inside and saw stuffed dragon toy with the name Draco stitched at the bottom of it.

"Draco," she murmured softly and the baby in her arms reacted to it giving a soft cooing sound.

"So that's your name, child, Draco," he reacted again giggling, "well, welcome then to your new home it seems."

Her words were said in a mothering tone, with an underlying bitterness about the fact that someone could throw such a gift away without notice or dignity.

* * *

"Do you still think it wise, Professor?" A feminine voice questioned a white bearded man as they left behind a child of prophecy with magic hating muggles.

"Harry, will be safest there, Narcissa," He clearly did not wish to leave the child there but it was for the best.

The woman sighed in agreement, knowing this was true. She left the side of the older man without another word through the fireplace.

"Minerva," The older man had called as a cat came out of its hiding place.

"Albus, I have to agree with Narcissa for once." The cat replied back as it shifted into the form of a woman.

"Did you know, Minerva, that it has already been a year and nearly two months since the Draconis Lucius Malfoy has been missing." He threw out this information as if it was small talk.

"No, Headmaster I had not," the woman had answered back, already knowing that it was a delicate topic to this day. Many had thought that Lucius had gone mad and killed the child, getting rid of the body. Other thought it was revenge plan that some bloke had made to get back at the Malfoy Family. Either way it was only theories upon theories made up by gossips, newspapers and critics. No one but a select few knew the truth, that the child was alive and missing. The only thing telling them this was book, his name had not vanished from the pages.

"She and Lily had begun to get close because of Harry, he had reminded her son." He explained as if common knowledge.

Minerva had gone silent and left the room after a few moments of the deafening silence.

* * *

"And sign here," Mrs. Caplan said happily directing two woman.

"I'm glad you two can finally take him home with you." Her voice was brimming with happiness as the two women smiled back just as happy.

"Yes, I can't wait to get him settled in after all this," one of the women replied her voice light and airy, as she tucked back a loose strand of curly black hair behind her ear.

The other woman laughed, her green eyes twinkling with glee, at the two other woman chatting like a granddaughter with her dearest grandmother. They had walked to a room where a child was giggling madly as a man made funny faces.

"Charles, the Castillos are here for Little Draco," the man had stopped looked over sheepishly grinning.

"Oh, Well, I'll get his things in the car then," he offered handing the child to the green eyed woman.

"That, would be nice, thank you," she replied back holding Draco properly. He squealed in joy at the familiar woman burying his face against her bright red hair.

She looked down at the little boy she and wife had been fighting so hard to get smiling.

"Looks like we got our little miracle, Margara," she addressed the woman next her. She felt like crying in joy at last.

"Yes, we do Alice," The curly haired woman kissed her pale lover and kissed the little one year old boy in her arms. Looking down at them loving. After a long and hard 6 months of visits and testing, they were allowed to bring home the new addition of their family. They were now complete.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he and Cho were seated at the tea house. She was clearly distressed over the memories of her now dead boyfriend and he didn't know what to do.

It was awkward to say the least.

At Least it was until a song came on. Strangely enough he didn't recognize it from any of the bands the witches of his house went on about.

A guitar came one, it played wonderfully before a soft pino came on to join it, but they were nothing compared to the angelic voice that came on. It distracted many in the tea shop almost as if hypnotizing them. Even Cho had stop her distress and listened to the male singing.

_And in the end _

_you're still my friend _

_at least we did intend _

_for us to work _

_We didn't break_

_We didn't burn_

_We had to learn to bend _

_without the world caving in._

The words burned into his memories as he felt himself at peace for a few moments until the song had finished.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up. _

Harry felt his heart thump loudly and he blushed.

* * *

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"Yes, Lucius, if you saw the boy," Severus paused, he, himself was still in disbelief, "he looks just like you when you went to Hogwarts. He had been told to contact the Malfoy family when they had made the connection. This boy that was so popular among the newly admitted muggle-borns and half-bloods had to be him.

"We will arrive momentarily then, Severus." Lucius then knew the younger man was serious. He would have been Draco's Godfather in time had he not been kidnapped. Quickly he and a anxious Narcissa arrived to Hogwarts. Meeting Severus they went to see the Headmaster, whose eyes twinkled with glee for them.

He had handed them a shiny, large piece of paper that contained a muggle picture of youth being caressed by hands, many, many hands. He looked like Lucius in his school days.

"I-is this him? Is this my baby, Professor," Narcissa asked in a broken whisper, her hand tracing the image of the boy. He was so grown up, so big now from the little thing that she had once held.

"Yes, Narcissa, It seems little Draco has made a big name for himself," he handed them more shiny stilled images.

They all had the same youth in them. Some of them had him in more inmate poses, some with different teens or by himself.

"He is a popular muggle musician it seems," he told them.

"I want to meet him," she said quickly.

Lucius agreed with her and Dumbledore nodded, "I'll see what I can manage to do."

Lucius looked on with Snape, knowing that Draco's name had never left the book but his letter never was received by anyone, but they could only hope that this would mean the Ministry would allow them to retrieve his lost boy, his little dragon.

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts.

TLS


End file.
